This invention relates generally to sign assemblies having removable and replaceable sign faces. More particularly, the invention relates to a sign assembly having one or more sign faces that are removably attached to a supporting frame in such a way as to appear to be frameless.
Many sign assemblies include a sign panel or face which may be removed from the supporting frame of the assembly. Typically, such sign assemblies include a sign face that is attached to and supported by frame components or supports in such manner that the sign face has a framed appearance. Sign assemblies having a framed appearance are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,407 of Bloom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,115 of Heard and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,296 of Kovalak, Jr. Other sign assemblies include a sign face that is attached to and supported by a frame or sign support in such manner that the sign face has a frameless appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,706 of Scott describes such a sign assembly. Frameless appearing sign faces display the entire surface of the sign face, whereas sign faces having a framed appearance typically do not display a peripheral portion of the sign face.
Many sign assemblies are also adapted to accommodate removable sign faces, so that a sign face may easily be replaced. Typically, the face of a sign assembly having a framed appearance is removed for replacement by removing the supporting frame from the posts or wall on which it is mounted and disassembling at least a portion of the frame. Frameless appearing sign faces are usually mounted on the supporting frame using threaded fasteners or an adhesive. Other frameless appearing sign faces may be mounted on a supporting frame using mounting components that are difficult to remove in order to replace the sign face.
It would be desirable if a sign assembly could be provided having a frameless-appearing sign face that is supported by a frame in such manner that the sign face may be easily removed from the sign frame for replacement. It would also be desirable if such a sign assembly could be adapted to convert a conventional sign assembly having a sign face with a framed appearance into a frameless-appearing sign assembly.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the invention claimed herein to provide a sign assembly having a frameless-appearing sign face which is removably attached to the sign frame. It is another advantage of the invention to provide such a sign assembly which permits a sign face to be easily removed and replaced. It is still another advantage of the invention to provide a sign assembly which may be comprised of few components a are easily manufactured and assembled. It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a sign assembly that may be employed to convert a conventional sign assembly having a sign face with a framed appearance into a one with a frameless-appearance.
Additional advantages of this invention will become apparent from an examination of the drawings and the ensuing description.
As used herein, the term sign face refers to a generally planar component on which information may be displayed.
As used herein, the term sign frame refers to a component or assembly that is adapted to support a sign face.
As used herein, the term signal post refers to a component or assembly to which a sign frame may be mounted.
As used herein, the terms frameless-appearing sign face, frameless appearance of a sign face and similar terms refer to a condition wherein a sign face is supported by a flame, no part of which extends beyond the periphery of the sign face. The sign frame may be mounted on one or more posts or on a wall or other surface.
As used herein, the term sign face having a framed appearance and similar terms refer to a condition wherein a sign face is supported by a frame, at least a part of which extends beyond the periphery of the sign face. The sign frame may be mounted on one or more posts or on a wall or other surface.
The invention comprises a sign assembly having a frameless-appearing sign face that may be removed from and replaced into the frame of the assembly. According to the invention, the sign assembly includes a sign face having an outer surface, an inner surface and a peripheral side. The assembly also includes a sign frame having a sign face channel that is adapted to receive a portion of the sign face adjacent to the peripheral side. The sign face channel is defined by an inner frame portion and an outer frame portion. The assembly also includes a mounting component having a face support that is attached to the inner surface of the sign face adjacent to a peripheral side of such sign face, an inner support that is adapted to bear against the inner frame portion of the sign frame, and an outer support that is adapted to bear against the outer frame portion of the sign frame. In addition, the face support of the mounting component is preferably generally coplanar with the outer frame portion of the sign frame.
The invention also comprises a method for mounting a sign face on a mounting component. According to the method, the mounting component of the assembly is placed on a frame assembly which includes a sign frame so that the inner support bears against the inner frame portion, the outer support bears against the outer frame portion, and the face support is generally coplanar with the outer frame portion. The sign face is then attached to the face support of the mounting component, preferably by use of an adhesive.
The invention also includes a method for converting a conventional channel frame sign system from a system having a visible frame around the sign face into a frameless-appearing sign system. According to this method, a mounting component having a face support an inner support that is adapted to bear against the inner frame portion of the sign frame, and an outer support that is adapted to bear against the outer frame portion of the sign frame is attached to an inner surface of a sign face. The mounting component is inserted into the sign face channel so that the inner support bears against the manner frame portion and the outer support bears against the outer frame portion of the sign frame while at least a portion of the inner surface of the sign face adjacent to the mounting component bears against a portion of the outside surface of the outer frame portion.
In order to facilitate an understanding of the invention, the preferred embodiments are illustrated in the drawings, and la detailed description thereof follows. It is not intended, however, that the invention be limited to the particular embodiments described or to use in connection with the apparatus illustrated herein. Various modifications and alternative embodiments such as would ordinarily occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention relates are also contemplated and included within the scope of the invention described and claimed herein.